


A Valuable Lesson

by jamiesonfawkes



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Oneshot, Short, Smut, roadrat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:27:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21644782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamiesonfawkes/pseuds/jamiesonfawkes
Summary: Junkrat learns a lesson.
Relationships: Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes/Roadhog | Mako Rutledge
Kudos: 50





	A Valuable Lesson

Mako Rutledge had had one hell of a day. It started off great, with yet another bank heist in the morning, and he and his scrawny partner had almost gotten away with it. If his accomplice hadn’t gotten so carried away with the explosives, they would have been fine, but he insisted it had to be done. They had gotten the money easily, but as they ran from the building and hopped onto Mako’s bike, he had let out a cackle and pressed a hidden detonator, blowing up the entire building.  
“Now you’ve done it.” Mako remembered saying.  
To which he had just laughed maniacally. Normally, Hog would have brushed it off and gone on with his day, but now was different. They had somehow made it out, back to their grimy hotel room, and he was gonna teach that kid a lesson.  
“Whatcha doin, mate?”  
The dusty voice pulled Mako out of his thoughts and to the little devil in front of him, and he just grumbled in response. Junkrat peered over through the eye sockets in his mask with a puzzled expression, but seemed to quickly lose interest.  
“Whatever it is, I’m beat,” he said with a flop on the bed, and drew out a small tangle of spare parts from his seemingly endless supply. His hands twiddled over it, doubtlessly shaping yet another one of his deadly creations. Roadhog shuffled to the end of the bed and unloaded his packs, sighing as the weight left his taut shoulders. He sat gently, as gently as he could, on the end of the bed, thinking, caught by indecision. After a few minutes, he seemed to sit taller, for he had made up his mind, and with a quick turn he grabbed the junker’s ankle and said:  
“I think you need to learn a thing or two.”  
The blond’s eyes widened, as he broke into a hellish grin.  
“Oh do I now?” he said, challenging the much larger man.  
“Stay.” commanded Roadhog, as he rose and gathered a coarse rope from their supplies, while Junkrat undid his prosthetics, knowing what he was in for, or so he thought. They had rutted before, but for stress-relief more than anything romantic, and there was an unmistakable tension in the air from the situation now. Hog lumbered back to the bed and pinned the smaller man down by his shoulders. Junkrat struggled against him, to entertain the dynamic more than to get away, knowing there was no way he could escape if Hog didn’t want him to. Mako reached his massive hands up and wrapped the rope around his wrist and up to his opposite shoulder, binding his arms tightly behind his back. He then flipped him over on his back and spread his thighs open, as the boy groaned and pulled against his bonds. Mako pulled his mask off and let his white hair spill down his shoulders, leaning down to kiss Junkrat’s chest, and slowly worked his way down. He bit down on his inner thigh and the boy let out a yelp and then a sigh:  
“Mako…”  
The soft whisper of his name reminded Mako that he’d been giving the rat exactly what he wanted. He rose and unbuckled his pants, letting his growing bulge into the cool air, and situated himself near the headboard, careful not to break the delicate frame beneath him.  
“Take it.”  
The junker seemed to hesitate, but Mako would have none of it.  
“Jamie…”  
At the sound of his real name Jamison perked up and took the larger man into his mouth, sucking gently around the head and licking across the base. Roadhog shuddered and pumped his hips, forcing himself down the small throat. He loved the sound of Jamie choking on his dick, and the drool dripping down his face made him even stiffer. They continued this way until Mako was close to release, but he brought it back and pulled from the boy’s mouth.  
“No, no, no, not yet, you have to earn it.”  
Makos warm voice in Jamie’s ear made him want it even more, his cock growing more with each word. The hog maneuvered back down, and grabbed a bottle of lube from the cluttered nightstand. He dripped his finger in it, and teased the boy’s hole. Then he slowly moved it inside him and stroked Jamieson’s member gently, eliciting a loud moan from above him. He slowly massaged Jamie’s insides until the boy could take it no longer.  
“Please,” the junker begged “Just fuck me already.”  
“Aren’t you eager…” Mako responded with a low chuckle.  
He moved his finger out of him quickly, and pulled his cock up to Jamie’s hole, pushing slightly farther each time until he finally slipped it inside, with a grunt from both of them. Mako slowly worked him, building warmth within himself as well, until he couldn’t hold back anymore, and pushed up against where he knew Jamieson’s prostate was. The blonde’s golden eyes rolled back into his head as he dropped like a ragdoll, riding that high of completely surrendering control. Pure pleasure radiated from of them both as Hog stroked Jamie between his powerful fingers and reached a hand up to grab a fistful of smoking hair. With a squeal Jamie released his hot fluid onto his chest, as the larger man pulled out of him and did the same. He then sank into the bed and let Mako carefully untie him, resisting the urge to worm out. He sighed and looked Mako in the eyes with a grin.  
“Lesson learned.”


End file.
